1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a roll blind that is moved in a front-back direction of a vehicle to selectively shade a sunroof glass, and more particularly, to a structure of a roll blind using a dual roller that includes a main roller that is disposed at one end of a sunroof frame in a vehicle width direction and can rotate through a motor, an idle roller that is disposed in the vehicle width direction adjacent to the main roller, and a roller guide that is coupled to both ends of the main roller and the idle roller, a blind being wound around the main roller and the idle roller.
2. Description of Related Art
On the roof panel of the vehicle, an opening can be formed to discharge air of the inside of the vehicle or allow air of the outside of the vehicle to flow into the inside, and the opening can be opened and closed by the sunroof glass installed on a ceiling portion of the vehicle.
In particular, in recent years, a panorama sunroof of a type in which most of the loop panel is made of glass and a part thereof is selectively opened and closed for cool feeling of openness and excellent design aesthetic feeling has been often used.
The driver not only can receive much more natural sunlight when the vehicle runs and when the vehicle stops, but also can feel a cool feeling of driving by opening the panorama sunroof during running of the vehicle.
In general, a blind is installed together in the sunroof so as to be able to selectively shade the sunroof glass, and is used for cutting off the direct sunlight transmitted into the interior of the vehicle through the sunroof glass.
Such a blind is utilized for various purposes of preventing a temperature rise within the vehicle in summer, and preventing an occurrence of frost in the vehicle and preventing dazzling of the driver in winter.
As the above-described structure of the blind, roughly, there are roll blind type that winds fabric as a blind cloth around a blind shaft to open and close the sunroof glass, and a blind panel type that mounts a blind panel moving in the front-back direction to open and close the sunroof glass.
In the case of the roll blind type, this type is divided into a type of using two sheets of blinds made up of a front blind and a rear blind, and a type of shading the entire space of the sunroof glass using a sheet of blind.
The type of using a sheet of blind is advantageous in that an occupant of a rear seat is able to freely block sunlight when trying to block sunlight by changing a degree of opening of the blind, but since a diameter of the roller around which the blind is wound increases and occupies a wide space compared to the type of using two sheets of blinds, a head lining further comes down, and thus, there is disadvantage in that the interior space of the vehicle become insufficient.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0096418 discloses a configuration of “a panorama sunroof apparatus of a double roller type” in order to improve the disadvantage as described above.
As shown in FIG. 1, the blind disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0096418 is wound around a chain 3 coupled to a main roller 1 and an idle roller 2 coupled to one side of a sunroof rail (not shown) disposed on both left and right sides of the vehicle.
At this time, a main sprocket 1′ and an idle sprocket 2′ are coupled to both ends of the main roller 1 and the idle roller 2, a number of chain holes 3′ are formed on a rim of the chain 3 and are fitted to the main sprocket 1′ and the idle sprocket 2′.
However, in the “conventional double roller type panorama sunroof apparatus”, there were problems in that since there is no guide structure for guiding a movement route of the blind when the blind moves and is wound, the blind is unevenly wound, and thus, wrinkles occur in the blind, and malfunction occurs.
In addition, there is a problem in that when the chain contracts or expands due to the influence of the environment such as a low temperature and high temperature, the blind slips without being tightly wound around the chain, or the main roller and the idle roller are not driven.
Furthermore, there is a problem of deflection of a central part of the chain, by adopting a structure in which the main sprocket and idle sprocket are coupled to both ends of the main roller and the idle roller and the chain hole is coupled thereto, that is, a structure in which only the side portion of the chain is driven.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.